


Storm Bros

by Rebis



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Amigurumi, Crafts, Gen, WTF Mortal Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis
Summary: Игрушки-амигуруми, для Зимней Битвы и для души)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Storm Bros

**Author's Note:**

> ~ 16 см (6in), полностью подвижны за счёт каркаса


End file.
